


falling in love...

by SilverWriting



Series: Paladin shorts (fictional) [3]
Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I ship them too much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 12:44:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWriting/pseuds/SilverWriting
Summary: Pets and pet names? Well, a bit of pure fluff is always welcome.





	1. Close Call

Ying knew how rare physical contact was with Androxus. He'd only touch you if it involved killing, or just slight and accidental brushes. So the fact that the Godslayer was here, his strong arms wrapped around her small form protectively, Ying was shocked.

Though at the moment, her mind was blank. She almost died. She _could've_ died. _But Androxus saved her._

-

It had all started when Ying decided to wander out of Paladin's territory, just for a quick walk. She had her mirror with her, of course, but didn't plan to use it. Until the raiders attacked. It was a small, slightly weak group, but the three members still outnumbered her horribly. They could still kill her.

In that flash of a moment, Ying realized she was facing her death. She screamed as loud as she'd ever, praying for _someone_ to hear her.

Androxus hid in the shadows, staring in at the competitive match that took place. Ying had wandered out of Paladin's territory for a walk, and he wanted to keep a somewhat close eye on her, but without stalking her. So he watched the match, watching Inara build walls to solve her problems. Ying didn't know Androxus was near, and Androxus had no plans to tell her, but... he worried.   
He didn't want his one friend to be taken away from him. And outside the border? It wasn't like the paladin's didn't have enemies. In fact, they had lots.

At a sudden scream, Androxus snapped out of his bored spectating mode, zoning in on where the sound came from. _There._ He nether-stepped over, his revolver clutched in his grip. That had been _Ying's_ scream.

By the time he reached her, Androxus's gaze went red with fury as he saw the three men. Without a second of hesitation, he ulted on them, killing them with a few simple shots. No remorse. His heartbeat was accelerated, and his anger did not fade.

Androxus let himself fall to the ground besides Ying, who's petite form was shaking.

"They...they would've killed me. Forever. They..." Ying's breathing was unsteady, and Androxus felt a surge of frustration at himself for not being able to do anything. That's when he realized how angry and scared those words made him.

And the Godslayer has never been scared of _anything_ since the void.

He reached out timidly, to lay a hand on her shoulder. She flinched, and Androxus's hand retreated in surprise.   
"Ying..." his voice was low, worried.

She inhaled deeply, then wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his jacket.

Androxus felt awkward in the embrace, but he did not shove her off, like he would've anyone else. After awhile, he relaxed. Ying hasn't moved at all, but her breathing seemed to have steadied.

Slowly, meticulously, the Godslayer put a hand on her shoulder pulling her away from him to look at her. She stared up at him with wide eyes, a glazed look on her face.

"I... sleep... realm.." her eyes fluttered shut, and Androxus caught her as she slowly floated to the ground, like a flower petal.

He had to get back.

Curling her protectively in his arms, Androxus rushed back to the main lobby, where most of the Champions where.

"Ying? Androxus?" Sha Lin was the first one to notice them, dashing off from where he was standing strangely close to Zhin.

"What happened?" He exclaimed, drawing the attention of Inara and Torvald. Evie blinked over, her eyes narrowing at Androxus.   
"What did you do to our healer?"

Androxus's voice was filled with boiling anger. "It wasn't me. She was attacked by raiders outside of the borders."

Torvald put away his scrolls, a cloud of anger on his face. Drogoz flew to alert the others, sensing an important talk about to happen. Evie followed suit. Skye and Maeve joined the little circle around Androxus and Ying. Inara rushed over, attempting to ease Ying out of Androxus's arms to better examine her. In the spur of the moment, Androxus stepped away from her reach.

They all stared at him, Skye arching her eyebrows. "Oh? What's that possessiveness I sense?" She hummed teasingly, though her eyes reflected worry when they dropped back to Ying, who groaned suddenly.

The young healer's eyes opened wide, staring at everyone's anxious gaze. She cracked a smile. "Oh... hey everyone."

"Ying, child, what happened?" Torvald hobbled over.

Androxus wondered if he should put her down, but Ying had made no move to get away. Or maybe she was just being polite. But Androxus didn't want to accidentally let her fall.

"I... I just went out for a walk but... these three men-raiders- noticed me." She took a deep breath. "They were going to kill me. They knew I was out of the range. So I screamed, a-and Androxus saved me."

Androxus held himself back from hiding back in the shadows when he felt the attention shift back to him. Confusion and approval made up most of what he saw on everyone's faces, and he was glad no one could read his.

"Are you ok? Did they hurt you?" Inara asked worriedly.

"Just a small cut," Ying said, "I'll heal it."

In the moment most had forgotten she was a healer.

"I'll stay with her. You all can go," Androxus said gruffly.

"Yes, we should give Ying space," the fellow female healer Seris agreed. Champions began to file out.

Skye eyed them suspiciously, a small grin on her face. "We'll let you _and_ _Androxus_ be then..."

Ying felt a blush light her face at Skye's tone, and Skye laughed. "Bye!"


	2. Pets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pets and pet names? Well, a bit of pure fluff is always welcome.

"Ying, I don't know why you hang around with him. You two have a _thing_?" Evie looked quite shocked. "Do you even know anything about him?"

Ying gave her a murderous glare that could've stopped anyone. The normally kind support clenched her fists, and even the Winter Witch backed off a bit. "I know plenty about him that you haven't had the patience nor cared enough to find out about. Back off, Evie."

"But like," Willo began, "Aren't you two basically opposites?"

Skye shrugged indifferently, speaking up before Ying could. "Well, you _always_ hear that opposites attract in romantic stories."

"Ying and Androxus are more alike than they seem. Though why they think they have time for _close friendships_ , I don't know." The females all turned to Seris, but when they waited for an explanation, she offered none. 

Cassie shrugged. "I'm not to sure about your relationship... I'm also just worried he'll hurt you in the end." 

Ying gave a frustrated sigh. "Can't you guys just leave us alone?" she stood up, evacuating the room. Several of the female champions exchanged looks. Cassie, felt a pang of guilt jump through her. Ying was her friend. She had to support her. Sure, Androxus made her nervous, but that wasn't a reason she _shouldn't_ support Ying. After a minute of hesitation, she rushed out. 

"Ying!" She found the healer sitting on a log, right near the border. A stray cat that must've wandered in was sitting on her lap, purring contently. "I'm sorry," Cassie panted, "I didn't mean to sound so cynical. Tell me about your relationship. What's it like?"

Ying sighed, continuing to pet the cat, but she looked up. "It's... different I guess you could say. He's not used to relationship stuff like that. Me neither, for that matter." She smiled back down at the cat. "Though Androxus would love this little guy."

Cassie was taken aback for a second. "He likes cats?"

The Blossom perked up at her question, smiling. "It so cute! He loves all animals, though he never shows it." She recalled the first memory of that, though not out loud.

\--  
 _"Androxus?" using a soft voice, Ying soundlessly floated across the grass to where she saw his figure._

_"Ying?" he sounded shocked, and quickly stood up, stepping to the side to block something behind him._

_Narrowing her eyes, Ying tried to slightly shift to see what he was hiding. Androxus easily caught her movement, performing the same shift in a less discreet way, telling her he noticed._

_"What are you trying to hide?" Ying asked persistently._

_"Meow," came a gentle sound, before the Godslayer could respond. Ying's eyes widened, and she floated forward a bit. Androxus seemed to get nervous, and he tried to block her again._

_"Are you trying to hide a cat?" Ying scolded lightly. "That's not nice you know! I like cute animals too."_

_This time, Androxus did move, sitting back down on the long grass. A pure white cat that contrasted the Godslayer's elaborate outfit moved out of the grass, settling on his lap. Ying watched with an adoring face, and she had to admit it pleased her to know Androxus was a softie when it came to cats._

_"You're a cat person?" Ying's voice was quiet for the evening._

_"..." Androxus hesitated, debating if he should admit to her. "I'm an animal person," he finally admitted gruffly. His hands were gentle as he handled the cat, which seemed to enjoy his attention._

_"I'm only slightly surprised," Ying hummed, sitting close to him and petting the cat. The two went quiet, letting only the cat's gentle purrs fill the air._

_\--_

"Speaking of pets, does he have a pet name for you?"

Ying's eyes widened, and she blushed. "Well...he calls me beautiful occasionally. Usually when we're alone." She didn't elaborate, but the scene flashed through her mind anyway.

\--  
 _"Why beautiful?" Ying asked, curious. She had to admit, the nickname gave her a bubbly feeling inside when he said it._

_It was strange hearing the word off his lips, since most would assume he'd only use it when he gets on a killing spree or something. Yet here he was, saying it in an almost endearing way to her. Only her._

_Androxus was silent for awhile, and in the time Ying had created another mirror to her large collection.  Androxus eyed it. "I guess the word just reminds me of you."_

_"You really think so?" Ying had one of her glowing smiles on at his words, and it put a feeling of satisfaction in Androxus's mind._

_"You are. Inside and out," he said simply, but with certainty._  
\--

"And you call him Andy. That's so cute!" Cassie gushed.

Ying nervously fiddled with her fingers. "Well, that's not the _only_ pet name I have for him..." She refused to meet Cassie's eyes.

"What?! Spill."

She was lucky the two were close. Ying always loved Cassie's normally bright attitude towards things, and trusted the Hunter's Daughter.   
"He always scoffs at me for using it, but I think it fits. I call him love, because, well, he _is_ my love. And he's never been called that by anyone who truly means it. It makes him blush-"

"Androxus blushes?"

"Yeah when he takes his mask off-" Ying covered her mouth. "Oh right..." she whispered weakly, "I never told anyone he actually does."

Cassie had a million questions fly through her head, but she held them in for the sake of being polite. Ying gave a soft laugh at her expression.

"You seem shocked. I was too. It must've taken so much courage for him to do that in front of me." Ying gave a sweet sigh.

"What does he look like?" Cassie asked, her voice cautious.

A dreamy smile appeared on Ying's face, and Cassie suppressed a smirk. "Actually, although I'm super curious, I guess it's not really my business."

"Oh no," Ying shook her head, "I just don't think I should tell anyone since he hasn't shown anyone else." 

"Fair enough," Cassie shrugged. "Well, I just wanted to let you know I'm sorry we're all suspicious of your relationship. Androxus doesn't seem like your type, y'know? But I see we're wrong." Cassie grinned. 

Ying returned her grin, before lifting the cat up in her arms. It surprisingly didn't protest, and she floated off, turning to look at Cassie. "I'm going to find Androxus. I doubt he's with the others partying." 

Cassie shook her head. "And you're bringing him the cat?"

"Of course!" Ying gave a tinkling laugh. 


	3. A Reminder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A reminder. An apology is expected."

It had been a miserable defeat. Ying could feel the disappointment and negativity from her team radiating off of the members in different amounts. Androxus seemed indifferent, as usual, but there was a little more harshness in his gait. Tyra was clutching her gun much tighter than necessary, and Bomb King was muttering to himself, anger prominent. Ash's steps were loud and forceful, and she finally stopped, turning to face Tyra.

"Hey Tyra, let's go hunting. I need to let some steam off." The huntress nodded in agreement, the two heading a different direction.

Ying attempted to break the tension remaining tension. "So," she asked with false cheerfulness, "what're you both doing now that we have free time?"

Bomb King's gaze snapped to hers. "Ying, stop trying to launch into everyone's business. It's unwelcome," Bomb King snapped, his voice annoyed.

Ying's eyes widened, his words as harsh as his bombs for once. Bomb King was usually such a cheerful guy who kept his teasing to a minimum. Before she could stop them, she felt tears begin to slowly drop from her eyes. It has been a tiring day for her too, but she'd refused to take it out on anyone.

_No._ Not here.

"I..." Ying turned and fled, up the stairs in the stoney map and out of sight. Bomb King let out a sigh of frustration, sitting down at a nearby table that had been left out before they could clean the map.

Androxus felt his anger boil. Bomb King didn't _seriously_ think that just because he was in a mood that it gave him the excuse to be horridly rude to the kindest paladin in existence, did he?

The Godslayer made his presence known, his footprints loud as he stopped directly in front of Bomb King, staring him down. His mask only helped his angry appearance.

"If," Androxus began, his low voice cold as Evie's ice, "you ever say another disrespectful _word_ to Ying, you _will_ answer to _me_. And face your consequences."

Each word was slowly pronounced, emphasizing the dark threat.

Bomb King felt shock ripple through him at this reaction, having tried to provoke Androxus before and never gotten a reaction. This is when he _knew_ he'd truly screwed up. The Godslayer was not to be messed with when he was like this.

Androxus felt disgust as he looked down at the so-called "His Majesty". From his coat, he pulled out a spare revolver.

"A reminder." He slammed it in the table, the sound making Bomb King flinch. "An apology is expected."

Androxus stormed away, in the direction Ying had gone. His gaze scanned the inside, but he saw no movement. He continued on, over the wall. Nether step was a handy skill for this. Ying, however, would have to be able to spawn a clone and dimension warp. She couldn't have gotten far. Sure enough, Androxus saw her petite form curled up even smaller, back against the wall he'd just flown over.

The Godslayer felt his brain blank. He forgot about the reputation he was keeping up. He pushed the curse out of his mind along with everything else. All he needed to do was _comfort his girl_. Acting on impulse, Androxus rushed over, kneeling in front of her.

"Ying," he called quietly. The healer seemed to curl even further in on herself, and Androxus gently put one of his fingers under her chin, tilting it upwards. Her tear-stained eyes greeted him, and Androxus felt more emotion than he'd had for the past _years_. Anger, sadness, concern...was it too soon to say love? Androxus didn't even know what love was anymore.

The words seemed to just come to him, coming out of his mouth before he could process them, but they felt _right._ "You are a healer both in and out of battle. Remember that, _beautiful_."

Androxus still had no clue where it had all came from, but it definitely elicited a reaction from Ying. Her lips parted slightly in shock and her eyes widened, tears no longer pouring out. The remaining ones dropped slowly down her pale cheeks.

"You...truly...think so?" Her voice was weak, and she attempted to cover up a hiccup, left over from her cries.

"I... it's true," Androxus muttered, "as much as people never tell you."

Ying felt a faint smile drift onto her face. She leaned forward and attempted to wrap her arms around Androxus's muscular form. "I love... you," her voice was a soft, soft whisper. The Godslayer barely heard it, but he caught it.

"You shouldn't."

"Don't tell me who to love." The fire that Ying got in battle returned for a second, and Androxus felt himself smile, just slightly, under his mask. And what a strange sensation that was. Ying went on. "I do. Maybe it's all in my head but I can't stop _thinking_ about you, Andy, and I just... I don't know what to call it when I always worry about you. Or when I crave to be with you. I don't know what to call it except love."

Androxus stared at her. For the first time since the Curse, he felt his cheeks heat up under his mask. He felt embarrassed. How did he respond to this? Androxus was never good with words, except the few random bursts of inspiration.   
".. I'm not good with this... I-I care about you, Ying. More than anyone I've known. That's.. all I can say." Androxus felt awkward, but Ying just smiled, shaking her head slightly.

"That's good enough for me."

A soft explosion caught their attention, and the two looks up to see a flailing Bomb King fly over the wall. He landed, then looked over at Ying, meeting her eyes then quickly turning away.   
"A-apologies, Ying. I let my temper get the best of me." His eyes flickered to Androxus, but didn't say anything.

"It's ok," Ying murmured, "I understand." She still might not have forgiven him, but Androxus doubted Ying could stay mad at anyone for long. He, however, could hold a grudge.

Androxus stepped forward, locking eyes with Bomb King, until he was right in front of him. Then, he swiftly reached behind Bomb King and snatched up his spare revolver.

"I'll be needing this back," he said, twirling it on the tips of his fingers before tucking it back into his coat. A subtle reminder.

Ying watched the exchange with narrowed eyes, wondering just _what_ Androxus had threatened, but decided it wasn't worth it.

Androxus walked back over to Ying, his voice soft. "C'mon. Let's go."


	4. Mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...I truly don't deserve you."

"Shopping," Evie announced with a smirk, "is a hobby. When you shop, you need to dedicate an entire day to it."  
The entire group of paladins stared on in various levels of excitement. The three flank girls had decided to take all the paladins out for a break.

Androxus's excitement level was quite low, probably in the negatives, but the entire group had insisted they all go. He planned to just follow Ying around, who looked actually _excited_ to be here.

Zhin's eyes flicked briefly towards the jewelry shop nearby, then back to the female flanks who had apparently taken charge of the entire operation.  
"Let's make this fast."

Skye laughed. "Fast? We don't plan on making this fast. Plus, going back without a companion is not a good idea."

"I'll head home with Sha Lin then." Zhin said dismissively. He turned to the archer. "You better hurry." From the mischievous look in Sha Lin's eyes, the Tyrant wasn't going to get his wish.

Androxus and Ying set off, Ying tugging him towards a brightly colored accessories store.

Several people milled around, but out of the corner of his eye, Androxus noticed these two teenage boys eying Ying. The Godslayer watched as the first boy with gelled, black hair scanned Ying up and down, his lips turned upwards in a grin. The second one eyed her appraisingly.

Androxus narrowed his eyes, feeling his blood boil. Those pathetic boys did _not_ get to look at _his_ Ying like that.

Ying herself was cooing over some flower crowns, which Androxus had to admit did appear very cute on her. He moved towards her, putting a strong arm around her shoulders and lightly squeezing. Ying's bright-eyed gaze turned up at him, and she leaned into his embrace contently.

Ying was aware someone must've set Androxus off. It was basically never that he showed physical contact with her around other people, though they'd gotten closer.  
Who set him off, she didn't know. But the healer thought it was best not to ask, for the safety of those around her.

She enjoyed his embrace, however. It left her feeling protected, and his chest was warm. It felt like they were a couple.  
She supposed they technically were. They just weren't the most... everyday couple you'd see in the streets.

"What about this one, Andy?" Ying held up a flower crown with light-blue blossoms and a gold chain that weaved through them delicately. She placed it carefully in her own hair.

"It looks good on you," he mumbled where only she could hear. Ying beamed at his support. "I'll go buy it!" She hurried over to the cashier, slipping out of Androxus's arm for the time.

Androxus turned, seeing the two boys from earlier. The second one was glowering at him, while the first just looked disappointed- though his eyes wandered over to Ying's form again. He whistled.

That's it.

Androxus strode over to them. "Look at her again," he warned, his voice low with annoyance, "and I will drop you both off the second floor."

The first boy narrowed his eyes. "You can't threaten us like that."

"Ha!" Androxus flexed. "I wouldn't hesitate."

Ying appeared at his side, frowning slightly. "You really shouldn't piss him off," she sighed at the boys. "We should all just part ways."

"Is this dude serious?" The second one demanded, looking at Ying when he asked but ignoring her words. Androxus almost growled, clenching his fists.

"Now now," A seductive voice purred, "let's not hurt anyone~"

Everyone turned only to see Skye next to them, smirking. The boys instantly jaw-dropped. Ying inwardly smirked. She mouthed a thank you, then tugged Androxus out before any of them could notice. Skye, on the other hand, welcomed the attention from anyone.

Once they were a good distance away from others, Ying looked up at Androxus with a grin. "You're so protective! I don't need it, you know. But it is cute~" she giggled.

Androxus _knew_ she didn't need to be protected. Ying was very capable of handling herself. But the thought of someone hurting her and him not having done anything? Androxus felt a wave of disgust at himself. Not happening. Not again.

-

After another 2 hours had passed, Ying had gotten two bags of stuff. Her enthusiasm had died down, and Androxus could feel her slowed pace.

He himself was not that winded, mostly because he'd just been following her. And glaring at anyone who looked at her, but that was besides the point. Androxus wasn't a shopper. Ying was. If Ying wanted to rest, then of course he would rest with her.

He sat down on the bench next to Ying, who had stopped floating in favor of sitting. Her weight seemed to lean against Androxus's form, so his gaze turned towards her. Ying's eyelids were fluttering, and she barely stifled a yawn. She must be seriously exhausted.

Ying's head dropped onto his shoulder mere seconds later, her eyes fully closing. Androxus didn't move. No need to disturb her. Though he really wished they could go back to the Realm. Not this loud, busy place.

"How lame, you two are done already," Skye sighed mockingly as she passed by with the other two female flanks.

"Poor kitten," Maeve directed this statement at Ying.

"Come one, they just don't have the endurance that we do," Evie said dismissively.

Androxus sighed. That was it. He was taking Ying back. The flank swept Ying into his arms bridal style, then proceeded to simply walk out the mall, ignoring everyone else.

Ying awoke soon after, taking a second to get her bearings before going "Andy?! You don't have to carry me!"

Androxus ignored her struggles. "You're tired," he pointed out simply.

Since he showed no signs of putting her down, Ying just relaxed in his hold. Her eyes even fluttered shut again.

By the time she opened her eyes again, the healer found herself back in a room in Stone Keep. She was laying in a bed that wasn't hers, and she knew instantly that it was Androxus's. Ying sat up, scanning the room. She found the Godslayer sitting in the corner, polishing his revolver.

"Thank you," Ying murmured sleepily.

Androxus didn't acknowledge her thanks, but moved to sit with her. "You should sleep," he suggested.

Ying tried to slowly get out of bed, but Androxus gently grabbed her shoulders, keeping her there.

Ying shot him a confused glance. "Shouldn't I go back to my own place and sleep?"

Androxus was silent, but he dropped his arms and looked away. Ying could sense he had something to say, after knowing him so long.  
"Do you _want_ me to leave?" She asked softly.

"No," Androxus said pulling off his mask. He shook his brown hair a bit, looking over at Ying with his unique, neon green eyes. She met his gaze with kindness, and her soft smile gave him the courage to ask.

"Will you stay here with me?" The hesitance in his gaze was clear, and Ying loved every part of being able to see his expressions so much more clearer.

She gave a soft smile. "Of course!" Ying curled up under the silky sheets. Androxus got up, walking over to the door.

"What are you doing?" Ying asked.

"Going outside to sleep," was Androxus's confident reply. "Don't worry, I'll make sure no one disturbs you."

Ying frowned. "No," she protested, "please, Andy... stay with me?"

The Godslayer stared at her. "In the same bed?"

Ying blushed. "Well... yes.."

Androxus turned away, a slight coloring on his pale cheeks. "I... alright..." He shrugged off his jacket, moving under the sheets with her, keeping a distance between the two. _She'd never seen him blush before._

Ying turned on her side to face him. "I love you," she whispered, smiling at him. The blush seemed strange with his unnaturally pale skin, but it made Ying happy.

Seeing the Godslayer blush because of _her_... it was different than with other people. Rare. Special.

Androxus watched her, the fluorescent green in his eyes seemingly glowing in the dark. A small smile drifted onto his face. "Ying... truly I don't deserve you."

Ying breathed out deeply, before shaking her head slightly. "That's not true." And before he could protest, Ying scooted closer, burying herself cozily between the Godslayer's arms and the warm blankets. 

Androxus stayed still for a moment, before carefully wrapping and arm around her and pulling her closer. He wanted to get used to this.


End file.
